Teardrops on my guitar
by shivaun18
Summary: Song fic to "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift. One- sided Drew/Oc. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters**

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be**_

"Hey, Sakura" Drew grinned at me.

I looked back at him and faked a smile.

"Hey, Drew. How's everything?"

We sat and we talked. I told him about my grandfather's shop.

He told me about May.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
**_

I bet she's beautiful.

The way he talks about her, you can see he certainly thinks so.

She's probably rich. She probably doesn't have to work everyday because she feels guilty about living off her grandfather.

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

I burst out laughing. Drew grinned at me, happy I found his joke funny.

All around me I could see people staring at me. Oops. I blushed. I forgot anyone else was there. Drew's smile faded.

"Sakura…" he hesitated.

I blinked at him. He never hesitated around me.

"What is it, Drew?"

"I need your advice…"

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

My head spun. My stomach churned. It was all I could do to not scream.

"Just tell her," I faked a smile at him. I seemed to be doing that a lot.

He looked a bit nervous.

"I-I guess…"

I took a deep breath to calm myself, I mean, as long as he was happy, why should I care if he loved another girl?

"You can do it!" I tried to smile encouragingly at him.

Apparently it worked because he grinned confidently and said "You're right!"

I half smiled at him and started to walk away, thinking. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about?

"Oh, and Sakura?" He called after me. I glanced back at him, avoiding his eyes.

"I love her! I really do!" I looked at him expressionless.

"It isn't me you should be telling this to."

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

My sobs echoed around the kitchen. Thank god my grandfather was out.

I took breath after breath, trying to calm myself. But it wouldn't work. No matter what I did, the tears kept pouring down my face.

As wave after wave of fresh, hot tears rolled down my face, I looked at the ceiling.

Why was I so upset?

But I knew why.

I loved him. But he didn't love me.

As I finished crying, I got up from the floor. Drew deserved happiness, I decided. Even if it wasn't with me, he deserved it. I wouldn't stand in the way between him and May.

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

I was buying food in the market when I saw Drew.

I quickly stared at the ground and hoped he wouldn't see me.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw he was about to pass me. I forgot all about my plan and couldn't help but stare at him.

It didn't matter.

He didn't notice me, anyway.

When he passed me, I suddenly couldn't breathe. As he walked further and further away, I found it easier to breathe. I stared at him as he walks away. I couldn't help but notice how the sun reflects just right on his eyes and makes it shine like stars. He eyes are stunning, unlike my boring grey eyes. My aunt would often say my eyes were like a dead fish.

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

May sure as hell better love him! She better hold him tight, and know that she's lucky. What I wouldn't give to look into those beautiful green eyes, and know that he loves me. Drew is the most sensitive person ever, if she hurts him, I'll slap her so hard, she'll be seeing stars for a week!

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

I was washing the dishes one night when I glanced out the window.

Something streaking across the night sky caught my attention. A shooting star!

I stared for a moment, and then quickly made up my mind about my wish.

I closed my eyes and breathed, "I wished he loved me, I wished he loved me!"

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

I was driving home from work, reflecting on my feelings for Drew, when I glanced out a window.

I had stopped at a traffic light, just outside of a park.

I looked at the park, and couldn't help but notice Drew by the lake.

I almost parked the car and got out to talk to him, when I noticed he was with.

He was with a beautiful girl with a red bandana.

Guess who?

I could see him talking to her, when she suddenly threw her arms him and kissed him. My eyes widened and quickly jammed my foot down on the gas pedal.

My tires let out a huge squeal that, unfortunately, attracted the attention of Drew and May.

They looked up and I saw Drew drop May at the sight of me.

I gave him a hurt look and drove off. I got home and turned off the light.

I saw a picture of him and me giving each other bunny ears.

I picked it up and was about to throw it at the wall.

But I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

I put the picture face down. Maybe I might get some sleep now.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

As I lay in bed, tears streamed down my face.

My heart felt like someone was squeezing it.

Heartbreak.

I had never felt it before.

Drew was the only one who had enough of me to break my heart.

_**  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into...**_

I looked back on all my memories of him.

Even now, when I feel so hurt and sad because of him, I still feel we hadn't spent enough time together.

I bet that no matter how much time we spent together, it still wouldn't be enough.

Not for me, anyway.

Evidently for him.

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**_

The next day, I was at the beach, reading a book.

I had dark sunglasses over my eyes to hide the fact they were red and puffy.

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I looked back and saw it was Drew.

"Sakura-" He began, but broke off when I held my hand up.

I gave him a fake smile and walked away.

**So, what did you think of it? Should I make it into a two-shot with a happy ending? Be nice with any critism, this is my first fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters (except Sakura)**

I let out another sigh as I looked out the window of my grandfather's shop.

I had done a pretty good job of avoiding Drew the past week.

"You've been sighing a lot lately, Sakura," my grandfather's voice made me jump. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," I muttered, tracing patterns on the table top. "Just thinking…"

"Is it about Drew?"

I froze and slowly turned towards my grandfather. He gave me a knowing look.

"No, grandpa," I plastered a fake smile on my face. "It isn't."

"Well, he's walking down the street towards our shop right now," my grandfather pointed a wrinkled finger out the window. I spun around and muffled a small shriek. Just like my grandfather said, Drew was heading towards our shop.

"Hide me!" I hissed as I dived behind the counter. I heard the bell above the door tinkle as Drew walked in.

"Hello, Drew, what can I do for you today?" my grandfather said cheerfully.

"Nothing, sir, I was just wondering if you've seen Sakura?"

I could just imagine him flicking his hair to the side.

"Ah, yes, I believe Sakura is hiding behind the counter," my grandfather chuckled and I started mouthing curses.

"Sakura?"

I froze and looked up at Drew, who was looking at me with a flicker of amusement in his eye.

"Fancy seeing you here," I mumbled, standing up with a bright red face.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"No, I-I'm very busy," I lied. "I'm working, as you can see…"

Of course, that was a lie. I had the day off today, but I had nothing better to do.

"Nonsense, go out with your friend!" my grandfather grinned happily. "I told you didn't have to come on your day off!"

I frowned, but quickly forced on a smile when Drew looked back at me.

I followed him out the door, shooting dirty looks at my grandfather.

* * *

"Why are you avoiding me?" Drew asked me when we stopped at the park around the corner.

"I'm not-" I began before Drew cut me off.

"Yes you are. Why? What have I done?"

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"Yes I have!" Drew yelled back. "What did I do? Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm not telling you because you didn't do anything!"

"Obviously I have! Gah, you are so frustrating!"

"Well we can't all be like your 'oh-so-perfect' girlfriend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Like hell you don't! I saw you and May!"

"I don't care about May!"

"Then who were you talking about when you asked me for advice?"

"Yo- I mean, it doesn't matter! Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Because I love you!" Oh crap. Did I just say what I thought I said?

"W-what?" Drew looked shocked. I let out a deep breath.

"Forget it, I'll see you around," I walked away with my hands in my pockets.

"No, Sakura-"

"Just stop it, Drew!" Something inside me snapped. All these years of holding back my feelings hit me like a brick. "I'm sick of this, every time I have to watch girls flirt with you, then you come to me and start talking like nothing's happened! I- I just can't take it any more. Do you know what it's like to love your best friend when they don't love you back?"

"Yes."

"No, I- wait, what?" I blinked at him, confused.

"Yes. I know what its like to love your best friend."

"What are you talking about?" I groaned. He sighed and leaned towards me.

"Drew, if this is your idea of a joke-" my sentence was cut off by his lips smashing on to mine. Just as I got over the shock, he pulled away.

"Still don't know what I'm talking about?" he smirked a little.

"Drew…why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I. Love. You."

I stood still for a moment and his smirk faded.

"Listen, I-" this time his sentence was cut off by me reaching up and kissing him. I pulled away and grinned at him.

"Less talking, please."

He laughed and kissed me again.

"I love you," I murmured through my lips. I felt Drew smile.

"I love you too."

Who knew four words could make some one so happy?


End file.
